


Broken Memories

by Ninjapirate101



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drabble, Gen, NCIS Drabble Community, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a beloved trinket from Dinozzo's cop days breaks, Gibbs reminds him that things can always be fixed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Livejournal's NCIS Drabble community found here: http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/
> 
> Prompt: #473 "Broken"

Title: Broken Memories

Characters: Anthony DiNozzo, Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Prompt/Challenge: #473 “Broken”

Rating: G

Word Count: 481

Warnings/Spoiler: 8X22 Baltimore 

* * *

 

**Broken Memories**

“No, no no no no.” The loud words that erupted from SFA Anthony DiNozzo slowly turned to a mere whisper as a strangled whine followed suit. He would deny that he could ever make that sound in the future, but right now it felt like his heart was ripping in two. He should have known not to get out of bed today, maybe then _this_ wouldn’t have happened.

All eyes in the bullpen were staring at Gibbs’ second like the world was going to explode. What could have caused _that_ kind of reaction from the happy-go-lucky man?

Gibbs looked up at the despondent sound and his heart clenched. Tony was holding on tightly, afraid it would spout legs and walk away, his mighty mouse stapler. Gibbs knew that the gaudy memento held strong memories for the ex-cop. The fact that the broken stapler was causing this kind of outburst just proved his theory. He sighed as he got up and made his way over to the man that he cared for in so many ways.

Tony looked at his broken Mighty Mouse stapler as he was assaulted with past memories. Some good, some bad. He remembered the day that his Captain gave him the brightly colored trinket instead of some trophy and laughed out loud. His laughs turning soft and distraught as he was violently reminded of his ex-partner, Danny Price. He didn’t feel the light touch on his shoulder and his focus was swimming until a sharp, “DiNozzo” brought his attention back to the present, taking a deep breath in as he looked into the blue eyes of his boss and saw the concern.

Gibbs eyes softened as he saw the glazed over look in his SFA’s eyes, he tried to get his attention by the touch on his shoulder, but it didn’t seem to work so he resorted to what he knew would and barked out his name. The glassy emerald green eyes seemed to clear up as he realized he was still in the bullpen and looked up at him.

“Tony, are you okay?” Gibbs’ voice was a whisper and watched as DiNozzo took a deep breath but replied in an equally quiet voice, reminding him of a young child.

_“It’s broken, Boss.”_

Gibbs looked at the stapler as Tony held it out gently for his inspection. Gibbs could see where it was broken, the small spring had detached, not allowing the machine to staple anything. The team leader knew he would be able to fix it, if he had the tools, as he slowly inspected it. He held tightly to the stapler in one hand and with the other, he rested it on Tony’s shoulder, giving a small quirk of the lips.

“Just because it’s broken, it doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed, Tony.” And they both knew Gibbs wasn’t just talking about the Mighty Mouse stapler.     


End file.
